


Воспоминания

by Esthree



Series: Сдержать обещание [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esthree/pseuds/Esthree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика Memories by mainecoon76 - http://archiveofourown.org/works/1919904/chapters/4143030</p><p>Бильбо спрашивает, как выглядел Эребор до нападения Смауга. Двалин вспоминает.<br/>По словам автора может считаться частью серии.<br/>Располагается после первой и второй части, перед третьей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Воспоминания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dworin ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919904) by [mainecoon76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainecoon76/pseuds/mainecoon76). 



Нельзя было не признать, что даже заброшенный Эребор был великолепным. Величественным. Исключительные масштабы превосходили все мыслимые пределы, хотя с точки зрения Бильбо, народу, представители которого были, как правило, не выше среднестатистического хоббита, не было никакой нужды вытесывать огромные залы, потолки которых терялись где-то в необъятной вышине, и все эти бесконечные лестничные пролеты, ведущие все глубже и глубже в недра горы. Мастерство гномов было непревзойденным, и остатки былого величия, частично разрушенные и покрытые пылью, были бесспорным доказательством их славы и несметного богатства. Но просторные залы и коридоры зияли гулкой пустотой, а в воздухе стоял запах плесени и запустения, наводящий на мысли о смерти и тлении, о паутине, о высохших телах и о драконе. 

Бильбо Бэггинс поплотнее укутался в колкое шерстяное одеяло и в очередной раз пожелал оказаться в своей светлой, уютной норе.

— Тебе нужно поесть.

Бильбо поднял глаза на высокого воина, обнаружившего его укромный уголок. Двалин стоял в своей обычной позе, скрестив руки на груди, и буравил его суровым взглядом.

— Мне плевать, если еда тебе не по вкусу. Нам нужно поддерживать силы, а от тебя одни кожа да кости остались.

— Я ем, хотя, признаться, меня уже тошнит порядком, — вздохнул Бильбо и жестом пригласил Двалина присесть. Тот остался стоять. — Просто этого, — хоббит указал рукой на кусок сухаря, — недостаточно для нашего народа. Уж тебе это должно быть известно, Двалин. Ты одним из первых попал в мою кладовую.

— Славная была кладовая, — согласился Двалин, не выказывая ни малейшего раскаяния.

— Да уж, — сердце у Бильбо заныло, когда он вспомнил солнечные головы сыра, свежий ароматный хлеб, домашнее сдобное печенье и помидоры, размером с кулак. Что бы он ни отдал сейчас, чтобы отужинать в собственной столовой, под треск поленьев в очаге, сдвинув на край стола книги и карты. Бильбо со вздохом откинул голову на почерневшую от времени холодную каменную стену.

Через несколько мгновений до него дошло, что Двалин продолжал стоять на том же месте, глядя на него с нечитаемым выражением.

— Ты скучаешь по дому.

Что ж, до него доходило намного дольше, чем до Бофура. Бильбо пожал плечами.

— Это не очень-то подходящее место по хоббичьим меркам.

— Когда-то здесь все было по-другому.

Поколебавшись, Двалин уселся на пол. Бильбо постарался ничем не выдать своего удивления.

— Я знаю, как это выглядит сейчас, — сказал Двалин. Его голос звучал напряженно, будто ему стоило большого труда это произнести. — Руины. Пустота. Склеп, населенный призраками. Но это место не всегда было таким. 

— Ты был здесь, — пробормотал Бильбо, только сейчас начавший понимать. Он знал, что некоторые гномы из отряда были свидетелями нападения Смауга, хоть они и не спешили делиться воспоминаниями. Ближайший друг Торина, Двалин, конечно же, был одним из них. — Прости, — растерянно сказал Бильбо.

Двалин пожал плечами и, прищурившись, уставился вдаль, вероятно различая в темноте намного больше, чем открывалось взору хоббита.

— Я был тогда мальчишкой, — произнес воин. — Примерно одного возраста с Торином. Мы были лучшими друзьями. Когда прилетел дракон... — он замолчал, покачав головой. — Неважно.

— А до того?

Двалин озадаченно посмотрел на него, и Бильбо заставил себя улыбнуться.

— Может, расскажешь? — попросил он. — Мне интересно. Это сложно представить теперь, когда... ну, ты понимаешь, но я хотел бы знать.

Двалин все молчал, и Бильбо уже начал думать, что он ненароком оскорбил своего товарища. С этими гномами никогда не угадаешь. Но, в конце концов, воин кивнул.

— Эребор, — начал он свой рассказ, — некогда был могущественнейшим центром торговли и мастерства на Востоке. Эти пустые залы были полны жизни. В кузницах не гас огонь, а пиры здесь устраивались такие, что Лесной король со своей свитой показались бы жалкими попрошайками. Помню, однажды, когда нас с Торином впервые пустили за королевский стол...

Бильбо с изумлением слушал красочное повествование обычно неразговорчивого воина, описывающее события далекого прошлого так живо и ярко, что стоило лишь закрыть глаза, и они сами разворачивались перед внутренним взором. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы Двалин говорил так долго, с такой страстью и чувством. Но это был рассказ не просто об Эреборе. В каждой истории постоянно упоминалось имя их предводителя, чья судьба была неразрывно связана с судьбой самого Двалина.

Бильбо, безусловно, знал, что они были близкими друзьями. Двалин всегда шел на шаг позади Торина, прикрывая ему спину. Торин доверял ему безоговорочно, и чаще всего им было достаточно одного взгляда, чтобы понять друг друга. Они нередко курили, сидя у костра, и переговаривались вполголоса, когда остальные уже спали.

Их крепкая дружба была очевидна любому, и Бильбо никогда не приходило в голову считать ее чем-то иным. Да и в словах Двалина не было ничего, что заставило бы его думать по-другому.

Но когда воин рассказывал об их общем с Торином прошлом, хмурое лицо его разглаживалось, становясь почти красивым — ну, насколько можно назвать красивым гнома. Его голос был полон теплоты, а взгляд — глубокой привязанности. Бильбо подумал, что уже замечал раньше у Двалина этот взгляд, когда он смотрел на предводителя их маленького отряда.

Постепенно, Бильбо начал понимать, что слово «дружба», пожалуй, недостаточно исчерпывающе описывает эту крепкую связь между двумя суровыми, грубоватыми воинами. Эта мысль вызывала удивление и... как ни странно, симпатию.

— Ты был с ним все это время, — произнес Бильбо, когда Двалин закончил рассказывать крайне занимательную историю про двух отчаянных сорванцов и ключ от личной оружейной короля Трора. — Рядом с ним, — уточнил он, наткнувшись на подозрительно прищуренный взгляд. — Извини, просто мне довольно трудно представить его... юным. Или тебя, если уж на то пошло.

— Мы не всегда были такими.

Голос Двалина был непривычно тихим, и Бильбо задумался, случайно ли тот выбрал те же слова, которыми описывал Эребор. Воин уставился невидящим взглядом на собственные руки, но Бильбо видел в его глазах грусть и горечь, что было нетрудно понять.

Дом, в который они вернулись, был пустым и безжизненным. Огонь угас, в залах царила тишина, гордо реющие знамена истлели, а два озорных гнома из рассказа Двалина превратились в угрюмых, потрепанных жизнью воинов, давно растерявших все иллюзии. 

— Но теперь вы здесь, — сказал Бильбо. — И вы все еще вместе, спустя столько лет — это просто удивительно! И есть шанс начать все сначала.

Двалин поднял глаза на дверь, ведущую в сокровищницу. Они оба знали, что Торин сейчас там, обводит груды золота воспаленными глазами и лихорадочно перебирает многочисленные сокровища в поисках Аркенстона, позабыв про отдых.

Двалин ничего не ответил, и Бильбо, который даже в минуты уныния мог найти обнадеживающие слова, обнаружил, что ему нечего сказать. Двалин поднялся, кивнув в сторону брата и Нори, которые о чем-то спорили в нескольких шагах. 

— Пойду-ка я, — проворчал он, — пока до драки не дошло. И доешь уже свой ужин.

— Я постараюсь, — заверил его Бильбо, — во всех смыслах, я имею в виду. То есть, я действительно хотел бы помочь.

— Ты и так много сделал, — Двалин пожал плечами и отвернулся, но Бильбо услышал, как он пробормотал себе под нос, — Если бы ты мог остановить этого упрямца, пока он не загнал себя в могилу и нас вместе с ним...

Двалин направился прочь, не оборачиваясь, и Бильбо был уверен, что эти слова не предназначались для острых хоббичьих ушей. Он засунул в рот огрызок сухаря и положил голову на колени. Аркенстон, казалось, прожигал дыру в его кармане. 

Если он может чем-то помочь своим друзьям, он это сделает. Неважно, каким способом.


End file.
